User talk:St3v3
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-09-13T10:27:06 Cousins, etc Gidday, sport! (The above message was automated. This is really me.) You may notice that I added another ancestor of yours since my FB reply. And I've copied lots of facts from that McCrae and Perkins site to my personal file, which will get Curries, Twiggs, and others displaying next time I update my WorldConnect file. No relevant Abercrombies obvious from a quick web search, but we could try a search of genealogy sites such as RootsWeb. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I restored what was on Hedda's page. You couldn't have meant to wipe all of that. To revert to a previous version if you mess up a page, go to the Page History and look for the previous good version then edit and save it. As you seem happy to have your birth year public, I'll rename the Stephen page in our more standard manner. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The site is behaving more or less as it is designed to. You can now see a bit of an ancestry tree for yourself. Tomorrow, you may tinker with existing pages and create new ones, but if you are not using Firefox avoid the "Edit with form" option and just go for "Edit this page". I've just seen that Ross Nixon has shown parents for Elva Alice. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Progress Another burst of activity from you: good! When creating a page from a click of a parent page in a person's infobox, it's best to include at least that child in the form because it's a bit fiddly to have to add the coding on a later edit. Adding other children later is easy. Unusual age difference between your parents. Kids turned out OK! Is your father OK with having full birth date published? What happened with Mellissa? If she wants to be "anonymous", that's fine, but we should then show her as a blank before your wife's name in the "joined with" field so that Shavaughan doesn't show as your wife's daughter. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:57, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Disambiguation needed. Please have a look at Talk:Whakapapa and give a preliminary response at least. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:55, March 16, 2017 (UTC)